A Whole New World
by Dex the Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman meets someone that has the same problem as he do. So they both team up together to get rid of their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

A Whole New World

**I do not own anything that belongs to Sega or Insomniac Games.**

_**The setting takes place after Ratchet and Clank A Crack in Time **_

Ah space. A beautiful sight filled with stars, asteroids, galaxies, and many mysterious wonders. But it can also be a very dangerous place. That is why a space pod is floating towards a nearby planet.

"LAWRENCE!" An angry headless robot, known as Doctor Nefarious , yelled at his robotic butler.

"Yes?" The butler responded.

"When are we going to land? We've been in this pod for years!" Nefarious yelled.

"Actually, its been seven months, sir."

"Grrrrr! Doesn't matter! How long is it gonna take us to land on that planet?

"Hmm...I'd say about one hour."

"One hour! Can't this thing go any faster?" Nefarious yelled.

"It would...if it had anymore fuel." The butler answered while taking out his guitar.

"You actually brought that thing?"

"Why yes. I need to practice for my solo auditions."

"SOLO AUDITIONS! YOU CAN'T EVEN PLAY THAT...THAT..." The angry robot trailed off.

"Guitar." The butler finished.

"Whatever it is!"

Lawrence began to play his guitar, which made Nefarious boiling mad.

"LAAAAWWWRRREEEENCEEE!" The headless robot yelled, while the escape pod was entering the planet's atmosphere.

Speaking of planet; at an unknown base, we find a familiar fat scientist with a big mustache, banging his fist on his computers.

"Darn that pesky hedgehog! Always ruining my plans!" The scientist said with complete anger.

"Calm down Eggman." Decoe said. "It will only make things worse."

"Shut up, you metal tin-can!" Eggman yelled at the robot.

"Geez, he was just trying to help." Bocoe stated.

"You be quiet, too! Before I turn both of you into scrapmetal and..." Eggman was cut off, when a loud noise was heard from outside of the base. "What was that?" Eggman replied then was running off outside the base.

"I'd never knew he can run that fast!" Bocoe said with a laugh.

"Me either. I thought he'd be slower." Decoe replied, then followed Eggman along with Bocoe.

Few minutes later, the trio reached outside the large base and found a crashed pod (that was really damaged), and two robots came out.

"Finally, we've landed!" Nefarious said with glee, and Lawrence rolled his robotic blue eyes. Eggman gotten closer to the two unfamiliar robots.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing here at my base?" Eggman asked.

"My name is Doctor Nefarious! And we crashed on your pathetic planet with this stupid escape pod."

"I see. Tell me, where's your legs...and arms...and the rest of your body?" Eggman asked, getting Nefarious annoyed of these questions, and from listening Lawrence's guitar.

"Why should I tell you? You're nothing but a fat squishy!" Nefarious responded to Eggman, which cause Bocoe and Decoe to laugh more and made Eggman angry at the comment.

"Quiet you too!" Eggman said to his robots. Then he looked back at Lawrence and the headless robot. "If you tell me, I'll gladly repair you, instead of turning you and your butler into spare parts."

Nefarious thought about it...well he doesn't have a brain, but he insisted of telling Eggman what happened to him, which took about twenty minutes, and mentioned a familiar Lombax with the help of his little robot friend.

"Hmm, it seems to me that both of us are in the same situation." Eggman said to the headless robot.

"What are you talking about?" Nefarious asked, in curiosity.

"You plan on taking over the universe, but that alien and is robot friend always foil your plans; while my plans of making my dreamland (Eggmanland) are always corrupted by this pesky blue hedgehog!"

"You're saying that we should...team together to stop our enemies?" Nefarious questioned.

"Exactly." Eggman answered. "So do we have a deal?"

Again, Nefarious thought about it. He honestly didn't want to work with a squishy, but in order to get rid of Ratchet and Clank, he need to work with this guy. Especially if he's willing to repair your body. "Fine. I'll work with you. As long I get to destroy that pathetic Lombax." Nefarious replied.

"Excellent! Let's go in my base to get you repaired, and discuss our plans that'll solve our problem with these pests." Eggman said, and the group walked into the base.

**There you go! First chapter. I know it was a little short, but next chapter will be longer, and will be up soon. See ya later!**

**:) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Whole New World

A few days flew by quickly at Eggman's base, and Nefarious' body was rebuilt and it looked like the same as his original body, but more high-tech.

"So how do you like your new body?" Eggman asked.

"Its perfect! Finally I'm back with a new body!" Nefarious said.

"And to make things better, your armor is more advanced, which means you can take a lot of damage from that alien you mentioned or this pesky hedgehog." Eggman included.

"Even better. Now I won't have to worry about losing any parts. Now that I am repaired, what's phase one for our plan?" Nefarious said to the doctor.

Eggman made a evil smile and discussed the plan with the robot.

_**A few hours** **later...**_

On a floating island in a large ocean, a red echidna with a white moon crescent was sleeping near the Master Emerald, while a familiar thief was flying towards the floating island. Minutes later, the thief finally landed a few feet from the large emerald and the sleeping echidna.

_"Aww, look how Knuckie is sleeping." _The thief thought in a teasingly matter. _"I guess taking the emerald this time will be a piece of..."_ Her thoughts were cut off when the echidna woken and yelled her name as soon as he spotted her.

"Rouge! Please don't tell me you're here to steal the Master Emerald...again?" Knuckles yelled before getting up on his feet.

"Of course not. Why would ever think of that?" The bat replied, with a fake grin on her face.

"Don't play dumb with me Rouge. You're always pulling the same move. I sleep, you take Master Emerald, me wake up and chase you to get the emerald back."

"Ah, but this time you're up. Which makes things fun." Rouge said with a giggle.

"Go away Rouge, or I'll make you go away." Knuckles threatened in a serious tone.

"Fine. But I'll be back later with the..." The bat stopped talking when she spotted two missiles heading towards her. The red echidna pushed her out of the way while the two missiles flew by them, causing a huge explosion. "Um...thanks."

"You owe me big time, Rouge." Knuckles said while getting up.

"Where did those missiles come from anyway?" Rouge asked before standing back up.

"Uh...I think they can answer that question." Knuckles said while pointing at a huge horde of robots that are flying on the island.

"I guess I'm not the only one trying to claim the prize." Rouge replied while looking at the robots.

"Let's get rid of these robots before they kill us." Knuckles said while getting into his defensive stance.

"And why should I help you?" The bat asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"One, you owe me. Two, they'll kill us, and three they will take the Master Emerald! Which I know you won't resist."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." She said with a sigh; and the bat and the echidna battled Eggman's robots in order to protect the emerald.

Meanwhile in another galaxy...

"I'm bored!" A familiar voice shouted.

"You're always bored Ratchet." A robot replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The lombax questioned, glaring at his best friend.

"Well after saving the universe from the Great Clock, you've been in this condo ever since."

Clank was right. After stopping Nefarious, and preventing the universe from being destroyed, him and Ratchet went back to the Solana Galaxy to live in a luxurious condo. Lucky for them, they didn't have to pay anything due to saving many galaxies and the universe. Either way, Ratchet hasn't done anything except living in their condo for about seven months. Well for Clank, the robot is still an actor at Holostar Studios.

"Well at least you have something to do. You're an actor on a famous show that entertains many people around many galaxies, while I sit in a condo watching holovision and eating Blargian snack cakes! Which reminds me, don't buy them again. It leaves a horrible taste on my tongue." Ratchet said to Clank.

"Why don't you add upgrades to the ship?"

"The Aphelion is highly upgraded. What's left to upgrade?"

"Oh. Well take the mayor on a date."

"Take Sasha...on a date?" Ratchet blushed. Clank knew Ratchet has a small crush on the cazar, but doesn't know why he wouldn't call her or ask her out. "I can't."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because the sooner you expect, you're going to see little hybrids of cazars and lombaxes!"

"Why you say that, Ratchet?"

"It goes like this. Me ask Sasha out, we eat, then later we might kiss. Few weeks later, Sasha wants to marry me. That's where her father comes in. He might set up a fancy wedding and will have to marry his daughter which I will refuse and he'll probably lock me up for saying no and spending his money on a wedding for me and her." Ratchet explained.

"I see. Never mind then." Clank replied. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. "Hmm, lets go on a vacation."

"I don't know Clank. Remember what happened with the Technomite incident? I don't think I want to go on another vacation."

"Lets go in a different galaxy."

"Well...okay. After all, at least I won't be bored anymore." Ratchet said with a smile.

After ten minutes of packing up (including weapons and armor. Just in case), Ratchet and Clank placed their luggage in the Aphelion and blasted off.

Back on Angel Island, Rouge and Knuckles successfully destroyed all of Eggman's robots.

"Whew, glad that's over." Rouge said while panting.

"Oh it will be for you two squishies." Nefarious said before appearing behind the two.

"Who are you?!" The echidna yelled at the unknown robot.

"That's none of your concern, you rodent." Nefarious grabs the Master Emerald.

"Hey! Let go of that emerald!" Both Knuckles and Rouge yelling at Nefarious.

"Never, you squishies! The universe shall be mine!" The tall robot applied before disappearing with the emerald.

Suddenly, the floating island plummets to the large ocean below.

"I think its time to leave." Rouge said while grabbing Knuckles' hand and flying off. "I guess we're even now, huh?"

"Grr! Fine." Said an angry echidna.

Back with Ratchet and Clank.

The two heros were in space, looking for a planet to relax on.

"Boldan?" Clank asked?

"Too many people and traffic." Ratchet replied.

"Notak?"

"No. Too much water and bridges."

Clank ran out of options. He couldn't think of any other planet to go to. Then his thoughts were cut when he saw something glowing behind his seat. "Hmm? What's this?" Clank grabbed the glowing object.

"What's what? Pizza? Candy? A map to GalaxyBurger?"

"No Ratchet. Why are you thinking about food?"

"I'm hungry!"

Clank sighed while showing his friend the glowing object.

"What is it?" The hungry lombax asked.

"I do not know. It appears to be some kind of emerald."

Suddenly, the green gem became brighter and the Aphelion disappeared along with the two. Few minutes later, the Aphelion appeared but in a different galaxy.

"What just happened?" Ratchet asked in a panicky tone.

"It appears we're in a different galaxy."

"Are you sure? Gems can't teleport.

"Neither does asteroids." Clank said while pointing at horde of huge space rocks.

"Uh-oh." Ratchet replied while dodging the rocks, but the left wing of their ship was destroyed. "Aw man! Hang on Clank!"

The Aphelion plummeted to an unknown world and catches on fire which made the lombax scream for his life. But this time, Qwark isn't here making "accidents" on the seat.

"Well...at least I brought sunscreen." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet!" Clank said while annoyed.

"Oh right." Ratchet resumed screaming as he and his pal were entering a new planet in a fiery blaze.

**Another chapter done! Sorry for the long wait guys. Had trouble with lots of schoolwork. Review and see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Whole New World

After minutes, which seemed like hours, the Aphelion finally crashed on the unknown planet which left the lombax unconscious and badly wounded. Clank on the other hand had a few scratches, but other than that he's okay. Clank looked out of the Aphelion and noticed they were at a beach. Luckily nobody was there or hurt.

"Ratchet?" Clank said to his friend, but the lombax was still unconscious. The robot noticed that his friend had some major scars and cuts on his body. And the Aphelion took too much damage from the impact; so trying to start it won't turn out good. Clank carefully took Ratchet out of the ship and looks around for a hospital, but no luck. "This is not good..." Clank said to himself. From a distance, he spotted a group of people wearing heavy armor. "G.U.N?" Maybe they can help me.

As the soldiers in blue and black gotten closer to the two, they raised their firearms at the two.

"Freeze! Don't move!" One of the soldiers said. Before Clank could respond, one of the soldiers charged and tries to tackle him, but the robot manages to dodge the soldier. Clank quickly made a run for it.

"Get him!" Another unit responded.

"No...let it go." Said a Sergeant of G.U.N.

"But Sir!"

"I said no. I believe he's not a threat to us or citizens of Station Square. Just take this alien and its ship back to Headquarters."

"Yes Sir!" A unit replied while a few units grabbed Ratchet and placed him in a humvee, and the others took care of the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rouge and Knuckles...

The two are still flying in the sky and are close to the city of Station Square.

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles asked the bat.

"No were not you idiot." Rouge responded. She enters the city and spots a few G.U.N humvees and other vehicles passing by.

"What do you think is going on?" The echidna asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you ARE working with G.U.N. So you must know what's happening down there."

"I don't. I was busy trying to steal the love of your life." Rouge responded, referring the 'love of his life' as the Master Emerald.

"That's not the love of my life! I protect it from thieves like you!"

"Oh really? Then how come you let one of Eggman's robots steal it? Twice matter of fact.

Knuckles was about to say something, but decided not to talk about anymore.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought." The bat said, before flying lower to the city.

Later that day with Clank.

The robot was now in a city and made a halt to scan his surroundings. He continue to walk in the huge metropolis until he bumped into someone unfamiliar.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you." Clank exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." Said a blue hedgehog. "Wait a minute..." The hedgehog looks down and spots Clank.

_"Uh-oh! One of Eggman's robots! Wait...why isn't it attacking me or anything? Hmm...I guess I should ask him a few questions."_ Sonic pondered. "Uh...who are you? And are you one of Doctor Eggman's robots?"

"Doctor who? I do not know who you're talking about. Me and my friend crash landed on his planet and he may be in trouble." Clank responded.

_"Whew...at least he's not bad." _Trouble? How so?"

"Not too long ago, a group of soldiers known as G.U.N tried to capture me. I don't know why, but I escaped them. I had no choice to leave my friend behind because of that. Plus he is badly hurt and they might have taken him." The small robot explained.

"Oh man...that's bad. Really bad. Let's hope your friend is alright."

"I hope so too."

"You have a name?" Sonic asked.

"My name is XJ-0461. But you can call me Clank."

"Nice to meet you Clank. My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as the fastest thing alive!" Sonic assured to the robot. Giving him a thumbs up.

Clank couldn't help but smile at the blue hedgehog.

"Say, you wanna meet some of my friends? I think they might help us out getting your friend back."

"Sure." Clank answered. Then the robot attached himself to Sonic's back, which is a little awkward for him because of the hedgehog's quills. But at least he can some parts of the area behind him.

Later that day, at Eggman's base, Eggman was excited because of Nefarious retrieving the Master Emerald. Now that phase one is over with, now it's time for them to move on with the second part of the plan.

"What's the next plan, Squishy?" Nefarious asked Eggman.

"I have a name you know? Anyways, after retrieving the Master Emerald, the Seven Chaos Emeralds should be easier to find." Eggman explained.

"And how are we supposed to find them if this giant thing doesn't do anything?!"

Eggman was getting frustrated. "Me connect big thingy to a radar. Radar find Chaos Emeralds. You and I find Chaos Emeralds, bring back here and go on to third part of plan." Eggman simply explained to Nefarious.

"That's all you had to say, Squishy." The tall robot responded.

Eggman made an annoyed sigh and starts building the device.

_Back with Sonic and Clank..._

Sonic introduced the two foot tall robot to Tails and explained to him what happen and G.U.N getting involved. Clank reached into his compartment and takes out a green Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Tails shouted. But...how'd you find it?"

"It was in the back of my ship. When I picked it up, it transported me and my friend here. Almost gotten us killed by the way." Clank explained.

"Yikes. Lucky you guys survived." Tails said. "Well we have one now, thanks to you Clank."

"No problem...I guess."

* * *

_**With Ratchet...** _

The lombax was already in the headquarters of G.U.N; but he was in an unknown room, strapped to a metal table from the use of cuffs that is mechanical. He started to stir and slowly gains consciousness. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but was wrong. He's breathing at a right pace, still have his fur, and notices a few people watching him.

"Where am I?" Ratchet asked himself. The people that are observing him were G.U.N scientists and they heard him.

"You're in a lab, my dear friend." An unknown scientist answered. "We were going to scan you and gain access information from you, but you've woken up."

"What? Let me out of here! I didn't do anything!" Ratchet yelled!

The scientists completely ignored him.

"I'm surprised he speaks English very well." Another scientist commented.

"We know. But he may be a threat to us. We don't know what'll happen if he gotten lose. I know that won't happen." The scientist paused when he heard a computerized voice from the speakers in the building.

"System reboot activated. Standby for system reactivation." After those words the computer said, everything went black. Including the room Ratchet was held in. A few seconds passed by and the lights, including the systems came back online and the scientists looked in the room where the lombax was being held and wasn't there anymore!

"He's gone! Warn everybody in the building! He cannot escape!" A scientist said to a guard in a panicky tone. All personnel in the building began searching for the alien. Speaking of alien, Ratchet was in the vents of the base, Lucky for him no one can't find him in there.

_"Good thing I'm safe up here. All I gotta do now is find a way out of this building!" _Ratchet pondered. For about ten minutes, Ratchet was at the end of the vent. When he looked down, he a dumpster outside of the vents. Which means he's home free! "Victory!" He shouted to himself. Good thing nobody heard him, then his victory will turn into a complete disaster. He grabbed his trusted Omniwrench and used it to penetrate the vent until he landed inside the dumpster. "Eww!"

Suddenly, his ears perked. He poked his head out of the dumpster and spotted a garbage truck lifting the object up.

"Can this day get anymore worse?!" He said, before getting dumped in the truck, and it leaving the base.

"Well...I guess this the only way out." Ratchet replied to himself, feeling a little happy. But still mad due to the fact he smelled like garbage.

**Well there's chapter 3! The next chap will be up late. Probably after the Holidays. So don't get mad and just wait. R&R. **

**See ya later! :) :)**


End file.
